


Take Me In With Your Two Hands

by starsnatched



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kink, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM Undertones, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Character Study, Cock Rings, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, God Kink, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Of course my porn is with plot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Relationship Study, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: “This is different! I’m basically asking him to—” Mark leans in, pink dusting his cheeks. He whispers as if someone might overhear their conversation in the noisy food court of a bustling mall. “But I… fuck, Yukhei might think I’m a freak if I try to talk to him about BDSM.”“Literally everyone’s kinky, one way or another,” His other friend, Taeyong, pops in. “And who knows? Maybe Lucas might be into that sort of thing too.”“Maybe…” Mark trails off, bringing a hand to his face. It feels really warm, and he curses. “Ugh, just thinking about it makes me nervous.”“The man has blue hair, wears leather jackets and chain jewelry, and calls everyone ‘bro’. Markie, he’s totally kinky.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 28
Kudos: 206





	1. just one night full of sin (nothing comes better)

**Author's Note:**

> I just... *screaming* I needed to post this so bad. This was sitting in my drafts for like a month and a half now, and now it's FINALLY here. I'm excited. I have such a surprise for ya'll. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

“Well, I kind of expected that. I mean, you're hanging out with us after all. But for real, just tell him,” Ten says as he finishes his food. While scooping up the remains with a spoon, he continues, “The worst thing he could do is say no.”

Mark grimaces, sipping from his drink. His eye twitches, then he lets out a forced laugh. “He could break it off.”

“Markie, you know he wouldn't do that,” Ten deadpans. “You’ve been together for almost a year, and you guys have been through much worse. Why the hell would he break up with you over something so normal?”

“This is different! I’m basically asking him to—” Mark leans in, pink dusting his cheeks. He whispers as if someone might overhear their conversation in the noisy food court of a bustling mall. “But I… fuck, Yukhei might think I’m a freak if I try to talk to him about BDSM.”

“Literally everyone’s kinky, one way or another,” His other friend, Taeyong, pops in. “And who knows? Maybe Lucas might be into that sort of thing too.”

“Maybe…” Mark trails off, bringing a hand to his face. It feels really warm, and he curses. “Ugh, just thinking about it makes me nervous.”

“The man has blue hair, wears leather jackets and chain jewelry, and calls everyone ‘bro’. Markie, he’s totally kinky.”

“W-where is the c-correlation—?”

“Ohhh, Markie all shy—” Taeyong's teasing is cut short by the abrupt ringing of Mark’s phone. He takes it out of his pocket and presses ‘accept’.

“Hi babe! Yeah, I’m just hanging out with Taeyong hyung and Ten hyung in the mall,” Mark speaks into the phone, stirring his drink with the straw. “Mhm, I’ll be over in a bit to help out. Is everything ready?”

Mark finishes his drink and lets out a sigh, “Yup, I’m leaving right now. See you!” He ends the call and looks up to see both of his friends wiggling their eyebrows. “What the hell are you guys doing that for?”

“Was that Lucas? Oh, don’t mind us,” Taeyong says as Ten giggles. The former smiles devilishly, “Whatever you’re gonna do, I’m sure it’s going to be a _lot_ of fun.”

“That has to be the worst thing you ever said to me,” Mark grumbles, standing up. He puts his phone back in his pocket and sighs, stretching a bit. He points an accusing finger, “And don’t get any ideas! I’m just helping him move into my place, that’s all.”

“Booooo,” Ten drawls, throwing a thumbs down. “You’re no fun!”

“I’m no fun—?” Mark sputters, then fires back. “Like the both of you are any better!”

“Hey, I still have Doyoungie,” Taeyong chimes in, and points to the cheeky man beside him. “And he still has Johnny. And our boyfriends can admit that in bed we’re really—”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me the details,” Mark groans, face pink. The pair, still seated, howl in laughter. “Ugh, fuck you guys.”

“Hey babe, how were Taeyong and Ten hyungs?” Yukhei says, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. Mark groans, having to stand on the tips of his toes to reciprocate. “Embarrassing as always?”

“You have no idea,” Mark sighs, then steps past to observe Lucas' soon-to-be-former living room of his soon-to-be-former apartment. There’s a few boxes, and they’re mostly small— manageable. “Is this all of it?”

“I don’t own much,” Lucas shrugs. He picks up a box and places it on top of a bigger one, slowly picking them both up. He grunts from the effort. “Sorry babe, can you—”

Yukhei tries to gesture to the door, and Mark automatically opens it wider so that the boxes can fit through. Lucas lets out a noise of appreciation, then proceeds to carefully navigate his way to Mark’s car. Mark giggles, fond, then starts to help out.

“Wahhh, done!” Mark calls out as he puts down the last box on his apartment floor. He feels Lucas hug him from behind, and he laughs. He turns his head for a kiss, so very sweet. “Welcome home, babe.”

Lucas merely hums, loving the taste of Mark on his lips. They part after a few seconds, and Yukhei's cheeks are pink, “Help me unpack? I’ll take the bulk of it, don’t worry.”

“Sure thing,” Mark sighs into the embrace, wishing they could stay like this forever, before reluctantly removing himself from his boyfriend. He stretches, hearing some bones crack. “We can put your important stuff in my bedroom. Wait, no— _our_ bedroom.”

“You’re way too excited about this. I like it.” Lucas giggles, then moves to open a big box. It’s full of clothes, and he takes it with him to Mark's— no, _their_ — bedroom. 

“I already set aside my stuff in my closet, so you can place your clothes in the free space!”

“Okay!” 

There’s a creak of something being opened, then the swishing of cloth. Mark opens another box, seeing personal care products in it, “Babe, I’m gonna put your hygiene stuff in the bathroom, okay?”

A voice calls out from the bedroom, “No problem. Thanks, Markie!”

Mark hums as he takes the box with him to the bathroom and starts to organize Lucas’s things. As he sets bottles and containers down onto a shelf, his mind wanders. He thinks about waking up next to his boyfriend, having meals with each other, spending quality time together, and his heart flutters. He giggles to himself, the only way to deal with how the happiness fills his soul.

When he’s done, he takes the box back with him to the living room, dumping it unceremoniously onto the floor. He reminds himself to take it out later when they’re done settling Lucas in.

While unpacking, Mark’s turned it into some sort of game— what’s inside?

 _Is it office supplies?_ His hands make contact with one box; it's one of the bigger boxes, and Mark had to use both of his hands to pick it up. There’s rattling sounds as he holds it up, and he tries to guess what’s inside like it’s a christmas present. _Maybe it could be jewelry? Lucas does have a lot of accessories. Or could it be something else?_

“Shit, what if it’s some electronics...” Mark cringes, immediately stopping all movement. He remembers that Yukhei had a PS4 setup; he prays that he didn’t destroy anything.

When Mark opens the box to check if there’s any damage, blood rushes to his head and adrenaline forces his heart to speed up. His throat is dry as he stares into the box, not believing his eyes.

His fingers gingerly clamp onto something and when he brings it to his face and— _Yep, this is totally a collar that may or may not be worn in BDSM._ It’s coated in simple black, with a ring attached to the front. He sets it back in the box, seeing a blindfold, a ball gag, leather straps for— fuck, this is too much.

Mark feels like jelly as he crashes onto his couch, and the box rattles as it flops onto his lap. Its contents stares up at him, mocking, and Mark's mind races. How long had Lucas had these? He’d never seen them around his place before; was Lucas actively hiding it? Had his boyfriend used them with other people, before they got together?

He’s still sitting there, dumbfounded, when the devil himself steps out of the bedroom with an empty box in hand. He wipes a drop of sweat from his forehead, before laughing. “I’m finally done. Looking back, I guess I’m really living up to the bad bo— Mark?”

Mark doesn’t say anything, just continues to gape at the box filled with sex toys. The toys used for sex. The sex toys. This is a box full of sex to—

“Oh,” Lucas gulps, and the sound of it has his boyfriend snapping his head up and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “You found them.”

“Um,” Mark’s voice cracks, and he has to clear his throat to gain any semblance of composure. First things first. “How long have you—”

“I-I had them before we got together,” Yukhei mumbles, awkwardly fidgeting. He’s red, using a large hand to try to hide his face. “I was going to show them to you someday, I swear! I just… I didn’t know if you wanted to use them.”

Lucas takes a deep breath and regains his composure. His eyes are steely and it sends a shiver down Mark’s spine. “I— we don’t have to use these. It’s just… it’s a little something that I enjoy, and it’s fine if you don’t like this type of stuff. We can just put this box away and—”

“N-no way! I mean, no way. It’s fine. I actually—” Mark jumps up, and the box almost topples over when he stands. He grabs it at the last second, awkwardly balancing it on his palms. He looks lost—does he continue holding it or should he put it down? He opts to place it on the floor beside them. “I actually… wanted to… try something like t-this with you...?”

“Oh.”

“Y-yeah,” Mark laughs awkwardly, and he wants to melt into the ground when he hears his voice crack. “But we don’t have to— y’know — ‘cause like… I get that it’s very, uh, _yeah_ —”

“I don’t… mind…”

Mark looks his boyfriend in the eyes, feeling his whole body heat up. Yukhei is staring right back at him, not backing down; his face is stone cold, but his red ears give him away. 

“D-dude, are you serious?”

“Yes bro,” Lucas says, voice firm. His eyes are wide, unyielding. He's is so sure of himself that Mark doesn’t know how to react. “I want to do a scene with you.”

Mark gapes like a fish but, whenever his lips moved, no sound came out of it. When something eventually does, it’s a high-pitched squeak. “G-great. That’s, uh, great.”

He brings his hands to his face, covering them as much as he can. Fuck, he can’t talk to Yukhei like this but now that they’re here, they might as well. His voice is faint and a little muted as his palms squish his cheeks together, but he hopes that his words are somehow understandable. “S-shit. Sorry I just— um… I didn’t really think we’d talk about t-this. I guess?”

He starts waving his hands, frantic. His voice shifts from low notes to high pitches, excitement and nervousness racing through his veins. “I mean, I kind o-of did! Like, I wanted to… talk to you about this for like, a l-long time. For a little w-while.”

“Mark.”

“A-and it’s just _wow_ , you get me? I thought I was like, dreaming or something but— haha I just— fuck, I’m really n-nervous—”

“Mark,” Said man feels fingers grip his lower jaw and raise it, and when his eyes stop looking this way and that, he’s looking into Lucas' eyes and oh, that’s a very sharp gaze. “You need to calm down.”

“R-right,” Mark's voice is soft and breathy, fanning the older’s face lightly. He swallows, “I’m calm.”

“Are you?”

“Y-yes. I mean, yes.”

“Because if you’re not, then I don’t know if we can do this,” Yukhei hums. “You know that BDSM requires a lot of communication for it to work, but we can’t do that if you’re all over the place. We can talk all we want but it won’t be any good if the conversation’s just one-sided, right?”

“I’ll be so good for you,” Mark manages to say, despite how firm Lucas is holding his chin. His eyes sparkle, eager to please; a nice contrast to the stony expression Lucas is wearing. “I promise.”

“Yeah?” Lucas raises an eyebrow. His eyes flicker to the box of gear beside them, before looking back up to make eye contact with Mark, smirking. He leans in close, breath fanning the Mark’s ear, and Mark gasps.

“W-wait!” He pushes Lucas away, using his other hand to clutch his chest. His cheeks have never felt so warm until now, his heart was drumming against his chest like never before. He giggles, because that’s the only thing he can do when he’s so on edge. “Wait. W-we need to... we have to—”

Mark takes in a deep breath as he steps back. His eyes are closed as he gathers himself and the blush that bloomed fades. When he opens his eyes, they are clear and pay no mind to Yukhei's raised eyebrow as he speaks. “Let’s talk.”

“Will the traffic light system be okay?” 

“‘Red’ for stop, ‘yellow’ for slow down, ‘green’ for continue, right?”

“Yep,” Mark is so thorough, trying to make sure he’s getting everything down to the letter, and his boyfriend is so patient with him. Even though some things are self-explanatory and there’s no need to ask questions, Mark doesn’t want to get anything wrong. Yukhei appreciates that by saying, “Good job.”

“Okay, I’m fine with it,” Mark nods, but freezes. “Wait, what if— what if for some reason one of us can’t speak?”

“We can… hmm,” Lucas hums, furrowing his brow. “Have you heard of the two squeezes test?”

“No…”

“Well, basically we have to put our fingers in each others’ hands,” Lucas shows it by grabbing one of his Mark’s hands and putting his finger in it. He coaxes Mark's other hand to let his own engulf his boyfriend’s finger. “And we have to squeeze the hand twice with our finger.” and Lucas demonstrates so by gently pressing the other’s palm.

“What happens if, for example, I squeeze only once? Or I don’t squeeze at all?”

“Then we have to stop the scene,” Lucas says. “From what I read, squeezing the hand is a very simple motor skill. And if you can’t do that, then it means you’re too far gone.”

“Oh,” Mark gulps. “Okay. I-I’m okay with that. But what if we need to stop and the finger test can’t be done?”

“Tap on the other person three times?”

“O-okay. Yes.”

“Alright, we got that out of the way. So next is…” Lucas mumbles, shutting his eyes to will the blush away, before opening them again. “How to start the scene.”

“Well…” A hand reaches into the box, and there’s some rattling until the shorter man manages to grab it. He holds the collar up, eyes shining and cheeks pink. “Maybe we can signal a scene if like, the collar is worn. Is that okay?”

Lucas stares, eyes wide, before nodding. “Yeah. That could work.” His boyfriend beams with pride, and Yukhei reciprocates that smile. 

“Next is… well, if you’re up for it… honorifics.”

“You mean like—” The next words leave Mark’s mouth through a stage whisper. “L-like ‘daddy’?”

“Oh god, it’s— kind of…? I mean, if you’re into that? B-but if that… you know… that isn’t your thing, it’s fine. It’s just kinda like… protocol? You know, to establish the dynamics.”

“I-I’m fine with honorifics! I just… ‘daddy’ isn’t really for me.” Mark winces, blushing furiously. 

“I-it’s okay! There’s other titles like…” Yukhei snaps his fingers, trying to make the words come to him. “There’s ‘master’, ‘sir’, ‘lo—”

“I like those two!” Mark says loudly, before realizing what he had done. His mouth gapes open like a fish. Blood tints his skin cherry red from the tips of his ears down to his neck. “I-I mean. I like those two.” 

“Okay. Great. Well,” Yukhei clears his throat, a little red himself. “So next we have to talk about…”

It vaguely felt like a lecture, Mark thinks, as he waves his boyfriend goodbye. Mark is currently running to meet his literary agent, and his mind is racing a mile a minute, too.

 _But a helpful lecture. A very enlightening one,_ His brain helpfully sings. _And now we just have to wait for Friday._

Friday. 

Their talk went well into the night, never wanting to leave a stone unturned. At the end of it, the couple had agreed that their first scene would be on Friday, and until then, they won’t touch each other or themselves. Friday. Three days from now. Fuck. 

Mark’s errand isn’t even urgent, but the man finds himself rushing through his day, hoping that Friday would just come. He looks at his watch and groans; it’s not even noon. Go figure. 

It’s just a couple of days. Mark can handle it, maybe. Hopefully. What would his boyfriend think if he could see him right now? God, Yukhei would tease him nonstop, at least until the day. And when it comes—

_“I’ll get everything ready for the scene. So you just have to come home,” Lucas breathes out, letting his finger brush up against his boyfriend’s neck. Mark shivers, gulps when Yukhei's nail skims his Adam's apple. “And then we can play.”_

“Fuck.” Mark curses, furiously tugging his shirt down in order to hide the front of his pants. He hopes he isn’t hard in his jeans— he would never hear the end of it.

“So I told Doyoung that the apartment wouldn’t allow p— Mark?” Taeyong’s voice jolts him back to the present. He looks around and realizes that, oh yeah, he’s in the mall’s food court. “You’ve been spacing out lately. What’s up?”

“N-nothing. I just—” Mark had intended to put up a fight, but deflates when Ten raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Fine. Yukhei and I are… going on a date on friday.”

“Ohoho, a date?” Ten cackles, loud sipping from his smoothie. “And what’s so special about it that you’re ignoring us?”

“Yeah Markie,” Taeyong scowls, albeit playfully. He plays with his noodles by twirling it in its bowl. “Friday is still two days from now. Live in the present.”

“It’s just special to me, okay! It’s— it’s gonna mean a lot to me.” Mark mumbles, his cheeks warming. He’s not sure how to say it’s a little more… ahem, different than their usual dates. But the other two get it, somewhat. Somehow.

“Okay, okay, we won’t pry,” A sigh escapes the eldest, and a smirk ghosts atop his lips. They don’t need to pry, because they already know. To what extent, Mark isn’t sure, but he knows they see right through him. “But y’know, good luck with whatever you two have in store.”

Ten starts giggling, “You guys will still be alive next monday, right? The whole gang’s gonna get together to celebrate Johnny’s promotion.”

“ _Yes_ , hyung, we’ll be there.”

“Unscathed?”

“...I'm not sure yet.” Mark mumbles, snorting to keep the laughter in when he feels Ten kick him under the table and he hears Taeyong gasp. His ears are flaming.

“I cannot believe he just said that. Tennie, can you believe he said that?” Taeyong whirls to face Ten, flabbergasted. The latter just nods, mimicking his shocked face. 

" _Mark_ ,” Black hair spills over Ten’s face as he shakes his head. “I’m praying for the both of you. Who knows what the two of you would end up doing.”

Thursday.

“Hey babe, I made breakfast,” Yukhei calls from the kitchen. “Egg fried rice.”

“Thanks,” Mark pads into the room and leaves a sleepy kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. He gets two cups from a shelf, places it on the dining table, and makes his way to the fridge. “I’ll set up everything else.”

Lucas hums, and they fall into a blanket of noiselessness. What is there to say?

The air is still quiet as Lucas places the fried rice on two plates and Mark gets some spoons. It’s by pure coincidence that they both sit down at the same time, staring at the steam that floats up and caresses their faces. 

“Well, let’s eat.”

More silence— save for the scraping of ceramic or the silent gulping of water— sits atop their shoulders like a lazy cat, refusing to budge. Mark’s face is blank, but his mind never ceases its chatter. _It’s tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow._

Yukhei, the saint he is, cuts through the stillness smoothly with a, “So. Friday.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little bit,” Mark admits, picking at his food. “I just… I mean, I don’t wanna disappoint you. Especially since you’re like, experienced and I’m still a noob.”

“We’ll learn,” Yukhei says. “Things can’t be perfect on the first try, and that’s okay. We’ll learn from it.”

“You think?” 

“I know,” Lucas nods, full of confidence. “I know you, Markie. I’m sure things will go well. Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes,” Mark stutters. It’s not that he was unsure; the question was just sudden, is all. “Of course I do.”

“And I trust you. This is going to take a lot out of the both of us, but we’ve been so careful to construct this scene. You’re going to do amazing.” 

“If you say so,” Mark smiles. “Now I’m all excited.”

“Me too. I can’t stop thinking about you,” Yukhei grins. “Are you doing anything major tomorrow?”

“Just need to meet with my agent again. He likes the book,” Mark giggles, blushing. “But he wants to talk about how we can make it even better. Then maybe we can find a big publisher who’ll buy the manuscript.”

“Oh my god...That’s awesome, Markie! I can’t wait to read it,” Lucas' eyes sparkle with sheer delight, and his smile could rival the sun and all the stars combined. Then, like a curtain being dropped, his eyes darken until there’s just a teasing twinkle as his grin turns sly. He purrs, “Don’t be too long.”

“I-I won’t,” Mark is dizzy, light-headed from how quickly his boyfriend can don different personas like they’re clothes. He vacuums up the rest of his food, and when he looks up, his eyes are glittering. Eager to please. “I’ll come home as soon as I can. I promise.”

“Mark-sshi! Glad you could make it,” The literary agent stands from his seat, shaking Mark's hand. Around them, the coffee shop is bustling with life. “I already ordered our drinks, the same from last time. Is that alright?”

“Yes, yes! Thank you. I’m uh—” Mark sits down as does the agent. Mark clears his throat. “I’m not late, am I?”

“No, no, not at all. If you were, I was too busy going over the manuscript again,” The other man laughs, setting a stack of paper on top of the paper. “First off, it’s good! You already got that from my email, of course. But going through it again, I think that the sentences are too clumped together. The audience might find it hard to read.”

“So you want me to add some space in between the paragraphs?” Mark receives a nod in return. “No problem. Done and done.” 

“Great,” The agent nods with approval. He flips through the stack. “My next suggestion is—”

Mark isn’t listening. 

But, he swears, he was! At first, at least.

The day stretches on, and a subtle look at his watch tells him that two hours had passed. The bell on top of the shop’s door jingles relentlessly with every person going in and out, and the agent’s voice becomes muddled.

Mark can’t help but think. 

_He's getting ready to leave, stepping out of the bathroom after fixing his hair, when he’s met with his boyfriend. Lucas is holding the box full of the BDSM gear, which had been set aside in the living room, and Yukhei spins when he hears the door open._

_They don’t say anything to each other as they make eye contact. They let the butterflies in their stomachs flutter freely and the sparks fizzle in the air._

_It’s Yukhei that backs down. He winks, turning around and carrying the box into their bedroom. The door shuts with a soft thud._

Mark clenches his fists and gulps. Fuck. 

“Is everything okay?” The agent asks. One of Mark’s legs jolts under the table. “You’re red. Are you ill?”

“No, I just—” Mark laughs nervously, tugging at his shirt. “It’s just a little hot in here.”

“Hm, it is pretty crowded. I’m feeling a little warm myself,” The other man clicks his tongue, turning and letting his eyes sweep the room. It’s five in the afternoon, but the place is packed like it’s still lunch hour. The clamouring of the store compliments the crowd of people, and the literary agent sighs. It can’t be helped, he supposes. “I’ll email the list of my suggestions, and perhaps we can meet again some other time for the illustration art?”

“Perfect,” Mark stands, shaking the agent’s hand as he gathers his few belongings. “I’ll send you the revised manuscript on… Wednesday? Will that be a good day for you?”

“Not a problem. Thank you, Mark-sshi.” 

_Yes, yes, yes._ Mark gives him a dazzling smile. It distracts the agent from how hard he's clenching his fists, knuckles going white. “Get home safe.”

Mark curses as he steps off the bus. He checks his watch; it’s just about to hit six o’ clock. 

The ride took longer than expected— stupid traffic had been holding him up. Still, after a very slow and very tense bus ride, he’s finally home. 

_“You just have to come home,” A whisper. “And then we can play.”_

Mark shivers as he walks into the lobby. He throws a wave at the receptionist, almost dashing to the elevators. Thankfully, one is about to reach the ground floor; one good thing about this day. The door opens and Mark pushes the button for his floor, staring at the ground as the doors shut. _Today, today, today._

“You seem excited,” Mark looks up to see a woman— one of his neighbors. Why hadn’t he noticed? She smiles, “Something good at home?”

“Well, not really,” He chuckles. Mark hopes it didn’t sound forced. “Just had a really long day. Y’know? Can’t wait to go home and relax.”

“Oh my, what a hardworking man,” A ding echoes through the metal. “Ah, here’s our stop.”

Mark offers an awkward, “See you around.” as they go their separate ways. When he sees the door that leads to his room, his heart threatens to pound out of his chest. He reaches for the door handle, but hesitates as his heart beats faster still. 

_Deep breaths, Mark. Deep breaths._

He breathes in and out. In and out. Until his breathing has calmed and his chest feels light. Until his mind ceases its prattling and he’s able to school a neutral expression. Until he has complete and total control of himself. 

That’s when he opens the door. 

Mark takes his shoes off smoothly and quickly, crossing the threshold in record time. He drops his things on a nearby table, and he finds himself standing in the middle of the living room. It’s empty. 

There isn’t that usual singing from whenever his boyfriend is using the bathroom, and the kitchen seems devoid of any sound as well. Then it must mean…

Lucas steps out of the bedroom, clad only in boxers. 

It was perfect timing, too— in his hands, he’s twirling the collar. He was whistling, but the sound dies down when he spots Mark standing in front of him.

The air is buzzing, buzzing with tense anticipation, and Lucas manages to start it off with, “Welcome home.”

“Did you eat?” Mark asks. His voice is even, composed. “Or get some rest beforehand?”

“Don’t worry, I ate early. I figured you might be a while,” Yukhei lets the pads of his fingers rub against the leather as he closes the distance between the both of them. “So I took a little nap.”

“And is everything… prepared?”

“Yeah,” Lucas breathes out. He shifts on one foot, not knowing how else to get rid of the jitters that threaten to swallow him whole. “Yes. I laid all the things we agreed to use for the scene on the couch.”

“And how are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling a b-bit nervous,” Fuck, Yukhei’s voice is starting to break. He takes a deep breath, gathers as many threads of composure as he can. He sweeps his hair back, electric blue hitting the apartment lights harshly. “But I want this. I’m ready. I promise.”

“Good,” Mark coos in approval. He looks up to stare his boyfriend in the eye. His gaze doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t contain an ounce of fear or nervousness. A complete contrast from Yukhei. “You know what to do, don’t you?”

Lucas just nods, because he doesn’t trust his mouth enough to answer without stuttering. He proceeds to buckle the collar around his neck, sighing shakily at the familiar feel of it.

“What are the rules, Xuxi?”

“Obey all of sir’s orders. Answer all of master’s questions honestly. Don’t come without sir’s permission. ‘Red’ is for stop, ‘yellow’ is for slow down, ‘green’ is for continue.” Yukhei's voice is raspy, its edges tinted with desperation. He wants to play.

“Kneel,” Yukhei’s knees give out at Mark's voice. It left no room for disobedience, or for open interpretation; the command was so simple, but it makes Lucas feel so very small. Fingers lift his chin up and he’s met with clear, intimidating eyes; they shine with an intensity that has Lucas's stomach swoop. Then, Mark smiles. It’s sadistic, and full of promises. “Good boy.”


	2. make my body say ah, ah, ah (i like it, like it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark can give or take; it’s just a matter of which of the two he decides to choose.
> 
> It's a little bit of both, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I hope everything is okay HAHA I feel like I either did too much or did too little. Well... hello, everyone. This is my best and uh, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a kudos and/or comment!

"Pay attention to the movie, _Xuxi_ ,” Mark’s voice drips with honeyed venom. Dangerously sweet. “Or are you disobeying on purpose?”

“N-no!” Yukhei arches his back, legs shaking. He wants so badly to close his legs, but Mark keeps them apart with a sure hand. “No, m-master.”

Mark just hums, and the sounds from the television envelope them once more. A variety of harsh colors hits their faces and tints their skin. White light, in particular, smears Yukhei’s face, but it doesn’t do much to hide the natural red flush. He’s trying to watch the movie that his boyfriend had oh so thoughtfully put on for the both of them, but it’s hard to concentrate. 

They’re both sitting on the couch, with Lucas situated in between Mark’s legs. The latter had wrapped an arm around him, making Yukhei lean back into his embrace. They shoved the BDSM gear aside for sitting space, and some of it tumbled onto the floor, if they weren’t perched on random places on the couch. Pretty normal for a couple, and actually rather sweet. Right? 

“Sir, I c—” Lucas gasps when his boyfriend gropes him insistently, and he squirms. His boxers were shoved down to his ankles, and Mark either jerks him off so slowly that desperation makes Yukhei’s blood roar, or so fast that it makes the whole room spin. The cock ring that adorns the base of his dick holds steadfast. “I c-can’t—”

“You can,” Mark laughs. “Color?”

“Gruh-green,” Lucas whines. He throws his head back to connect with Mark's shoulder. “Sir, I c— I’m gonna c-come if—”

“Aw, why didn’t you just say so, doll?” Mark coos, giving his boyfriend’s cock one last pump before letting it go. It hits the couch cushion with a quiet smack, heavy and hard. “We can’t have you coming so soon.” 

Yukhei, quite literally, bites back a retort; he has to nibble on his bottom lip so that his back talk wouldn’t get him into trouble. His hands tremble, wanting so badly to just finish the job himself, but it doesn’t work that way. He sits there, miserably horny as Mark nonchalantly ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s at whatever’s on the TV. 

It’s actually quite hilarious— Lucas is bigger and stronger than his boyfriend. How many times have they arm wrestled and he had won with little effort? How many times has the Yukhei poked fun at their huge height difference, Mark’s timid nature, and how easily he gets flustered? How many times did Yukhei turn Mark into a blushing, stuttering mess? 

Well, those questions don't matter now. 

Mark hums, letting his hands roam. They move with confidence, the pads of his fingers leave indents as they drag against tan skin. He rubs one of Lucas' nipples, grinning fiendishly when he hears a sharp inhale. “Oh? You like that, slut?”

“I just—” Lucas keens when a hand toys with his nipple and another rubs his thigh, so close to his cock. So close, yet so far. He shuts his eyes as his head lolls. “F-fuck. Sir, I want t-to come. Pluh-please, I’ll do anything please just— j-just let me c-come.”

“Yeah? Is it to the extent that you’d plead with me?” The words make the pit of the Yukhei's stomach simmer. He’s tugged back by his hair, and he finds himself looking up at his boyfriend. Mark has an eyebrow raised, but a small smirk complements it. “Well?”

Shit. Lucas didn’t really expect this. He knew his boyfriend can tease, can be mean when he wanted to be, but not… not like _this_. God, would Mark really make him beg? Will he really break Yukhei down so that _he’s_ the mess in this situation? So outlandish, so ridiculous.

And yet, the thought of it threatens to boil him over. Yukhei squeezes his eyes shut— embarrassed, ashamed, aroused. 

A finger caresses Lucas’ cheek. A soft voice murmurs, “What’s your color?”

“G-green,” Yukhei gasps out. He opens his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s, which are glazed with worry. “I-I’m green.” 

The concern written all over Mark’s face is seemingly wiped away, replaced with an impassive mask. “Then you’ll beg. You can do that, right?”

Yukhei just nods, resigning himself to his fate. He's made his bed— now he’s going to sleep in it. 

“Well, you will soon,” Mark trails his lips down Lucas' neck. He bites on a piece of skin, tasting sweat and satisfaction when he hears a stifled moan. “Get me hard, and maybe I’ll consider letting you come."

"H-how do I—?"

"Up to you, Xuxi. But you know, you're just threatening to burst," Mark's hand is like lightning, suddenly on Yukhei's cock and stroking quickly and carelessly. He giggles when Lucas' mouth drops open in a silent 'o' and trembles in his hold like it's the cold, dead winter. "While I'm not even hard yet."

False. Kind of, at least. Lucas can feel the half-chub poking his lower back, but he doesn't dare point that out. Not like he can anyway, because the words that he wants to say can't seem to escape him. No, instead all he can say is a prayer that consists of stuttered out ‘Master’s. 

"Go on," Mark is either one of God's angels or the devil's child, Yukhei doesn't know. All he knows is that he was seconds away from the edge, before being roughly tugged back. He sobs, trying to thrust his hips up into nothing. Nothing but air and a ring holding him tight. "You can keep going, slut, but you're not gonna get what you want unless you listen. What's the first rule again, doll?"

"O-obey—" Lucas wheezes as the howling in his veins ebbs away to a desperate murmur. He wants to come. He wants to be good. He wants to please. "Obey all o-of sir's o-orders." 

Lucas is rewarded with a kiss to his cheek and a hand gently combing through his hair. He sighs, letting his eyes flutter. 

But of course, it was just a false sense of security. He should have known Mark can be unpredictable at times.

The lips that were on his cheeks had dragged a moan out of him, because they darted down to his neck and bit another hickey into his neck. The hand is still softly threading through vibrant blue hair, but it greatly contrasts the borderline animalistic manner Mark nips his neck. Yukhei wants to cry when he hears Mark whisper in that low voice, “Surprise me, Xuxi.”

Mark lets go, lets his arms fall to his side and detaches his lips from his boyfriend’s neck. He gives Lucas a break, his eyes sweeping his body from head to toe. Yukhei has his eyes closed, breathing hard as he tries to collect himself— emphasis on the word 'try'. God, he looks like sin, and Mark wants to partake.

And, shit, he did say that he wanted Yukhei to surprise him, but he didn’t expect Lucas to slide off him and to kneel on the floor. He’s graced with a view of his boyfriend’s ass, just for a moment, before he turns. Mark pouts slightly, feeling a little disappointed; he wishes he had decorated it with bruises, a butt plug, anything. 

“Oh? You wanna suck me off? How sweet of you, baby,” Mark croons when Lucas’ hands tug at his jeans. He unbuttons and unzips, lifts his hips up so that he can tug down his pants and underwear. Mark had just settled down when a hand grabbed his cock. He bites his lip, sucking in a breath. “Go on, doll.” 

Yukhei didn’t need to be told twice. He lets his tongue lap at the head once, lets it slide down the sides twice. He thought he was getting away with it when there’s a hand on his hair that’s roughly tugging the strands. He shivers when he hears Mark grunt out, “Keep teasing and we’ll see where it gets you, Xuxi.”

Lucas whimpers out an apology, then takes Mark in his mouth. He feels the warmth in his chest, feels proud when he hears Mark curse loudly in English. The hand in his hair is tugging, guiding him to take more, and Yukhei follows. Mark is an inch or two smaller than Lucas is, but he’s _thick_ — Yukhei can take him completely, no problem, but he worries that his jaw will be sore because it just won’t fit the way wants it to.

“You should see yourself, baby. Fuck—” Mark groans, thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth. Yukhei is slack-jawed, just lets himself be used as his hands come up to hold Mark’s thighs. He moans around him as tears prick his eyes and the steady thrum of arousal make his gut stir with heat. His cock slaps against the carpet, angry and weeping. “Like a little whore. But you like being my little bitch, don’t you? You like being on your knees. For _me_.”

He only gets a garbled reply in return, and Mark chuckles. He throws his head back to laugh fully, but it ends with a hiss when he feels his cock hit the back of Yukhei’s throat. Mark straightens his neck so that he could be able to tell if his boyfriend is in pain, but that’s not the case— rather, Lucas is _begging_ with his eyes. He’s sucking what he can, letting his tongue run along his boyfriend's cock and moaning so that Mark can feel the vibrations. “No gag reflex?”

A whimper, then slight nodding. Mark's smile is razor sharp, and so is the way he fucks his boyfriend’s mouth. “What a talented fuckdoll I have.” 

Mark tugs Lucas off, to give him a little break— he’s fully hard now, after all, but he has to squish down a moan when Yukhei lets go of his dick with a lewd slurp; he even sticks his tongue out and laps at the drops of precum that bead out. Absolutely insatiable. 

“Stop, Xuxi,” Mark breathes out, tugging Yukhei further back so that he can’t get another taste. Even so, it doesn’t stop him from trying to reach and get just one more lick. Lucas yelps when Mark suddenly stands up, looking down at him with a sneer. “Kneel on the sofa, facing away from me.” 

“Y-yes,” Lucas doesn’t miss a beat, scrambling onto the cushions and positioning himself like so. He lets his head rest on the top of the couch, sticks his ass out as he asks, “Like this?”

He shivers at the patronizing chuckle he gets. “I never asked you to present yourself,” Yukhei bites on his arm to muffle a whimper when hands knead his cheeks. A finger— a thumb, maybe— skirts around his hole. “But y’know, I’m not really complaining.” 

“Sir p-please, can I—” Lucas mumbles but the words roll together into a pool of incoherent things when a finger sinks into him. Even though it was lubed with only spit, there wasn’t much resistance as Yukhei clenches around the digit. He whines into his arms, pushing his hips back against that feeling. They both know he prepped himself before Mark came home— such a good boy. “Please take o-off the r-ring, master?”

“You’re going to come, aren’t you? The moment I take off the ring, or maybe… maybe you can come even with it on,” The words make Lucas flush red all over. He can’t help it, not when Mark is making him feel so good. “But that would be too easy, don’t you think? Color.”

“Green. G-Green,” Yukhei cries when another finger works its way in. His legs quiver minutely, hot everywhere. “But I... I don’t kn—”

“God, Xuxi, were you even listening? Or are you too dumb that you forgot?” A loud smack echoes throughout the room and Lucas shuts his eyes when that sweet, sweet pain blossoms on one of his ass cheeks. Mark’s hand rubs the raw skin, and the aching is magnified tenfold; it makes the Yukhei's skin prickle. “Beg.”

And fuck, Lucas wants to; his tongue feels heavy with unspoken words, threatening to tumble out no matter how nonsensical they may be. But, miraculously, he keeps them in; he won’t bow so easily. He swallows them down, shakes his head, and braces for the worst. Mark could spank him, maybe, or deny him permission to come for the duration of the scene. Mark can give or take; it’s just a matter of which of the two he decides to choose.

It’s a little bit of both, actually. 

Mark retracts his fingers, so quickly that it takes Yukhei a second too late to realize that the empty feeling was not a hallucination. He sobs into the soft cushions, vaguely regretting his decision, but at the same time not wanting to give in so much that he wouldn't let his sounds reverberate in their small apartment. Not that Mark wants him to, anyway— it wouldn’t be fun if Lucas yielded just like that. 

Lucas tugs at his own hair, desperate to quench that insistent thirst, but all it does is make him shudder at the tiny flares of pain that he gets when he pulls at the blue locks. He needs something, anything. He’ll take what Mark will give him, and he’ll even thank him for it, just _please please do something—_

“Ngh,” Yukhei chokes on a moan when he feels something bigger breach his hole. The slide is easier thanks to actual lube, and the shape of a dildo rubs him all the familiar ways inside him. Mark is voracious. “Ughnnn—”

“Yeah? Feels good?” Mark laughs, twisting the toy and pushing it in deeper just to watch his boyfriend's toes curl. Still, Lucas doesn’t submit. That’s fine. He will soon, Mark thinks to himself. _And when he does, it will make things all the more sweeter._ “You like it?”

A hand comes around and wraps around Mark's wrist, trying to make him go faster, but he just slaps it away. “Words, Xuxi.”

“Yes, yuh-yes please, sir,” Yukhei cries into his arms, and he can’t stop rotating his hips to meet the toy. It sends both fire and ice up his spine, mixing into white and it’s the only thing the man sees. He’s strung out, absolutely stupefied. “Yes, yes, yes—”

“So you don’t want master’s cock?” Mark is mean, fake disappointment draped over his words. His hand picks up the pace, however, and his other one even wraps a hand around his boyfriend's dick and strokes it in tandem. “Well, if you say so, doll. I didn’t know you can come just from a plastic toy shoved in your ass. You know, you act all tough, but you’re nothing but a little slut.”

Mark's hands keep going, and Lucas has no idea what to do with his own— pull his hair, claw at the couch, tug at his collar. He’s a pathetic mess. Mark, Lucas realizes belatedly, is very vocal when he’s feeling himself. He knows this, because Mark actually gets all up in his space so he can whisper whatever he wants right into his’s ear. 

“You strut around like you’re hot shit, but right now? You’re under me, desperate for something to fill you up. See? Look at you, you’re drooling,” And he’s right; Lucas inhales sharply and there’s a loud gulping sound as saliva travels back into his mouth. He wails into his arm as every word that spills out of Mark's mouth is punctuated with a sharp thrust with the dildo, all the while Mark fondles him. “Such. A. Messy. Doll.”

“Suh-sorry,” Lucas bawls, dampening the couch’s cloth as tears roll down. He has no idea what to do with his body— he usually swaggers through everything, confident. But now, all he can do is writhe miserably as he simultaneously wants for none and for more; he wants the teasing to stop and he wants _Mark_. His hand holds Mark's, the one that’s fucking him with the dildo, and grips it firmly. “S-sir, st— no muh-more, please—”

“Tell me your color,” Mark stops stroking and slides the toy out. He's about to set it on the floor when Lucas squeezes his wrist even tighter. “Baby, what’s your color? Please, tell me.”

“I’m—” Yukhei sniffs, letting his hand fall to the couch. He cries more, face uncovered by the sofa this time, letting his sounds spill freely. He looks back, and his eyes do meet Mark's, but he’s so… out of it. He’s in a daze, eyes there yet elsewhere. Lucas wonders in the back of his mind what he looks like right now, crying and in pieces. “I’m g-green. So fucking gruh-green. Need y-you inside, want you t-to fuck me— fuck, p-please sir, please f-fuck me, p-please fuck Xuxi—”

“Okay, okay, okay. Jesus,” Mark shoves his pants and underwear down to pool at the floor, throwing off his shirt because hell, the room has increased in temperature— is that even possible? “Shit, baby, how bad do you want me? Let me know all about it.”

“So b-bad,” Yukhei is shameless, wiggling his hips when he feels cold lube dribble and slide on his skin. He moans, better than any music Mark has ever heard. “Fuck— fuck, f-fuck... please I want— I need you s-so fucking bad. F-feels so empty w-without... y-you inside— ack! Ah—”

Yukhei's fingernails can’t grab a hold of much, but there’s a loud zip-like sound as they scratch at the sofa. No matter how slow Mark enters him, no matter how long he’s been prepped or how many toys he uses beforehand, _nothing_ could prepare him for the real thing. Nothing could prepare him for the way his boyfriend’s cock presses all those buttons inside him but better, or how Mark cages him in despite being smaller by pressing his chest against his back, or how Mark moans right into his ear as he eases in, inch by inch.

“ _Yesss,_ ” Lucas gasps, feeling hands grip his waist and brand themselves into his skin. He spreads his legs wider, trying to accommodate the stretch. One of his hands goes down to his cock, purely on instinct. “Oh my g-god, fuck y-yes.”

“Don’t fucking touch what’s mine.” Mark wrenches Yukhei's palm away, instead pinning it down on the sofa. 

“This ass? It’s mine. This pathetic excuse for a dick? It’s mine too,” Mark snarls, thrusting only once, but harshly, to prove his point. Yukhei’s voice becomes high-pitched, and his body freezes up when euphoria crashes into him like ocean waves; the feeling never lets up, nor does Mark. “I own you. You come when I tell you to. You’ll be a good boy and follow that simple instruction, right?”

“Master—” Mark’s hands are small, but his grip is strong as he manhandles Lucas like he weighs nothing. He’s balls deep, and loud squelching sounds bounce around the apartment. Not as loud as Yukhei, though; the words are there, but all that actually leaves his mouth is a symphony of moans. “Oh g-god, oh god—!”

He keens, whining something in Cantonese as all he can really do is grip the back of the couch and take it; the furniture moves with slight drags against the floor because Mark only wants to give him the best, after all. Lucas switches between whispering something repeatedly in Mandarin, to some cursing in English, then babbling in Cantonese again. He sobs out in stuttered Korean, “Feels suh-so good, sir—”

“Yeah, I bet it does. You’re moaning like a bitch in heat,” Is all Yukhei understands, because by then, if his brain wasn’t all over the place, all he can hear is English. Cussing, mostly. A steady flow of words that make sense but at the same time don’t. 

It’s the snarl right behind his ear and the rough Korean sentences accompanying it that momentarily clears the haze in his mind. “Would you look at this. Wong Yukhei, the man himself, begging his precious _little_ boyfriend to fuck him dumb. Shit, I should have charged my phone so I could take a picture. You’d want that, do you? You want me to take pictures of you so desperate for cock, you’d probably even pose. What do you think, Xuxi?”

“Whatever s-sir wants,” The heat that bubbles Yukhei's insides has his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The thought of it has him curling his toes and grinding back against the sharp thrusts. Lust races through his bones. “I w-want whatever s-sir wants. Whatever sir w-wants, I’ll g-give.”

“You’re so eager to please, doll. Such a good boy, maybe I should take off the ring as a reward. What do you think?” Lucas slurs out a ‘yes oh god please’ while frantically nodding his head. He tightens around Mark, reaches around and tries to get Mark to pound him harder and faster, does whatever he can to push his boyfriend to the brink. Why?

Because he’s a good boy. Master said so. 

“Sir, sir, sir, sir, _sir_ —” Lucas cries, tugging at his hair, the only way to keep him from absolutely losing himself. “Please let m-me come, please p-please please o-oh god please—”

“S-Shit. Go on and make a mess, Xuxi—” Mark gasps, taking the ring off with a satisfying pop. Yukhei slumps on the couch, crying in relief. He just lets himself be used, because he’s so close to the brink and Mark is only helping him get there. He switches back to pure English, but Yukhei doesn’t care; his hands rake the couch as Mark's pace stutters. They fuck like they’re teenagers, like rabbits, and they’re absolutely filthy. 

“Cuh-coming,” Lucas has had to wrack his brain and piece it together enough that he says it in English. He gasps when he feels a hand wrap around his cock. Mark jerks him off sloppily, and Yukhei can’t even see white anymore— all he knows is Mark, Mark, Mark. “I’m—”

He’s almost completely silent when he orgasms— a weak whimper is all he can muster when pleasure causes everything to shut down, then brings this white-hot feeling that’s been magnified times ten. He thinks he can hear himself repeating Mark’s name as a delirious prayer, but he’s not so sure. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuckkk_ —” Mark pants, given up on keeping his thrusts precise. It only takes three sloppy ones before he’s spilling into Yukhei with a throaty groan. He rides out his orgasm, legs trembling from the force of his own high. And when that's done, he ends up toppling on top of his boyfriend because he just can’t hold himself up for longer. 

The movie, long forgotten, had ended and was rolling the credits. The both of them try to gather themselves, and the first one to speak is Lucas. His voice is gravelly, and he comes out with an articulate, “Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Mark agrees, letting a hand run through sweaty, blue hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Really, really good,” Yukhei groans, letting his head loll. He’s exhausted. “What do you think about using the blindfold and the leather cuffs on me next time?”

“Maybe when you’re not all sore, sure,” Mark pulls out slowly, watching how a drop or two of come dribbles out. “We should get cleaned up though.”

“Oh, for sure,” Lucas breathily laughs, and he feels Mark get off of him. He turns onto his side and he watches how his boyfriend tries to put the unused gear on top of the table, which was a lot. _So much for that._ Yukhei is fully on his back now, and he’s just about to sprawl himself on the couch when he feels something very wet on his backside. He yelps, almost falling off the sofa, “What the fuck—?”

“What’s the—” Mark looks to see Lucas pawing at the wet stains on their couch. He laughs, so hard that Mark has to bend over to try and stop the peals of laughter. “Yo, you like… you came on the couch, dude!” 

“I _know_. Fuck, we’ll have to clean that up too.” 

“We can do that later. What do you say we cuddle?”

“...on the couch?”

“Maybe not here,” Mark mumbles, leaning over so he can leave a chaste kiss atop Yukhei's head. “But what do you say we take a shower? You told me aftercare is important. We can do that first, then clean up later. Is that good?”

“Sure,” Yukhei chases after Mark's lips and ends up leaving a sloppy peck somewhere around his neck neck. God, he's in love. “Lead me away, babe.”

“What?” Mark crosses his arms. Taeyong and Ten giggle at something, somewhere on his face. 

“You have that aftersex glow,” Ten uses a finger to gesture to it, and Mark brings a hand up to his face. Was it really that obvious? “And Lucas' neck... what the fuck, you two. Seems like you guys had a really good time. Give us all the juicy details!” 

“Ugh. Do I really have to?” Mark gets enthusiastic nods in return. “It just— it went well, alright? That’s all you need to know.”

“Booooo,” Ten throws a thumb down as he jeers, and Taeyong threatens to throw his cup of water at Mark. “Liar! Cheat! We trusted you!”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Mark groans, not so sneakily picking up a piece of samgyup and popping it into his mouth. What Johnny doesn't know, won't hurt him. “Your best bet is probably like, actually seeing it. Because no way am I ever going to tell you guys.”

“Is that a proposal?” Taeyong gasps, grinning like a madman. “I’ll have to ask Doyoungie first but… hmm…”

“Oh my god,” Mark holds his head in his hands. He’s so done with them. “You guys are nasty.”

“Not as nasty as you two,” Ten lets out a 'humph', but his eyes light up when he looks behind Mark. His eyes shine, and Ten even goes the extra mile to bat his eyelashes. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi, Tennie. Sorry for taking too long. There was a little line to the bathroom,” Johnny grins. He takes his seat beside his boyfriend, groaning. Lucas was with him, and he takes the space next to Mark. “Where’s Doyoung?”

“Oh, he’s just running a little late. Traffic, you know.” 

“Well, I’m sure he won’t mind if we start eating,” The sound of sizzling meat echoes throughout the place, fitting for a barbeque restaurant. Johnny lifts a glass of soju, and the boys that surround the table raise their glasses in turn. “Cheers!”

They share a toast, congratulating Johnny for his promotion, and begin to eat in earnest. As the boys talk about everything under the sun, Yukhei nudges his boyfriend. He wants to pour the other man some soju. 

“Thanks, babe.” Mark says, and the two of them share a look. _That_ kind of look, just for a moment. And then it’s gone, replaced with bright laughter and happy smiles. 

The restaurant is lively, filled with joy and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UH that is the end. However... I might do a special chapter. It's gonna take a while though, because it just naturally takes time to write— plus, I have other things in store. I'm currently writing the very beginnings of this special chapter, but let me know if you would want it!
> 
> I'm @starsnatched on twitter, I'd love to see you guys there!


	3. caught in the way you got me (just give in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas perks up when the door opens again, and he can hear a lot of footsteps. Someone gasps— it’s Ten. His voice is silky smooth, and maybe a little bit sultry. “Oh my _goodness_. He looks beautiful, Markie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have always wanted to write something like this so i... did... and THIS came out. jesus
> 
> anywho, i hope you enjoy! let me know what you think by leaving a kudos, comment, or both! <3

“Does it hurt?” Yukhei replies with a soft ‘no’. A hand glides over the blindfold that shields the taller’s eyes. “Is it too tight?”

“No,” The blunett whispers. He only sees black, but he’s already on edge. And they haven’t even started yet. “It’s just right.”

“Perfect. I’ll go and let them in, okay?” Mark’s voice soothes him. Lucas nods, and he listens to the way bare feet tread along the floor. It gets quieter the further it goes. There’s the creak of a door opening, a quiet thud, and then utter silence. 

Outside the room, the Canadian turns to his friends. His face is nervous, serious; he means business. “So… Yukhei is prepared.”

They all nod. There’s no ounce of mockery here, no joking atmosphere. Mark continues, “We moved the couch to the room, so you guys can sit there. Or on the floor. Or you can stand. Or— ugh, you know what I mean.”

“Mark, it’s okay,” Doyoung is the one who reaches out, patting the younger on the back. “We get that you’re nervous. If you want, we can just not go through with it.”

“We do! Yukhei and I want to. It’s just...” The man sighs, face a little pink. “Stage fright.”

“We’ll take this seriously,” Johnny says, placing a hand over his heart. A bit of blonde hair falls across his eyes. “Scout’s honor.”

“Babe, you were never a scout.”

And that was the first giggle they shared that night. It was only some light chuckles, but it did well to dispel the tension. When the laughter dies down, Mark clears his throat. “I know we already talked about it, but I’ll need to, you know, go over the stuff in front of Yukhei. For the sake of communication.”

“Ugh, yes. That’s some king shit,” Taeyong groans, getting more laughter in return. He gestures to the closed door. “Ready when you are, tiger.” 

Lucas perks up when the door opens again, and he can hear a lot of footsteps. Someone gasps— it’s Ten. His voice is silky smooth, and maybe a little bit sultry. “Oh my _goodness_. He looks beautiful, Markie.”

The blunett fidgets, feeling blood thrumming in his ears. He’s naked, sitting on his knees, covering his cock with his hands; no cockring, surprisingly. Leather cuffs that circle his wrists help block the view, and the chain that connects the cuffs together clinks delicately as Yukhei moves his arms around— or tries to, at least. His collar rests on his neck and... well, they can’t see his eyes, blocked by a satin eye mask, but they can see the way his ears heat up. His hair is a blue nimbus, messy. 

“He is, isn’t he?” Mark’s voice drops low, to _that_ tone whenever they play, and Lucas squirms just a bit. His boyfriend laughs, “Someone’s eager.”

There’s some shuffling, and the groan of cushions; it seems that their friends have made themselves comfortable. When all is quiet, the brunette speaks. 

“Before we start, we’ll make some things clear. None of them are to touch Xuxi or I, but they are free to say whatever they like to either of us. They are also allowed to touch themselves or each other if they want to, with the exception of Xuxi, who will not touch himself unless given permission. They may get up and leave the room at any time while the scene is going on. Xuxi and I also have the right to stop the scene at any point.”

Everyone else says their affirmations, but the Chinese man goes the extra mile by saying, “Yes. I understand.” 

He gets a head pat as a small reward, and a smile threatens to tug at his lips. “What are the rules, Xuxi?” 

“Obey all of sir’s orders. Answer all of master’s questions honestly. Don’t come without sir’s permission. ‘Red’ is for stop, ‘yellow’ is for slow down, ‘green’ is for continue.” They’ve played quite a handful of times, but the blunett’s stomach always does somersaults like it was their first scene all over again; he has no idea what to expect.

“You trained him well,” Taeyong coos, and a hand runs down the taller’s spine. Fingers glide back up, pulling at the blue hair. “Too bad my Doie isn’t like that. Bunny likes to be a brat.” 

“Well, Xuxi likes to be teased a bit. He likes to play around,” There’s a finger that flicks Yukhei’s nipple. It’s so sudden that the man brings a hand up to stop it, but the digit slithers away just as quickly as it came. “I just indulge him.” 

“Look, he’s hard,” Ten says matter-of-factly. Lucas’ face burns. “You have such a pretty boy, Markie.”

“Xuxi, Ten just complimented you. What do you say?” A hand strokes one of the older man’s thigh, close to his cock. Yukhei bites his lip to stop a whimper. 

“T-Thank you, Ten,” The Chinese man breathes out, and the Thai’s voice rumbles with approval. Lucas wiggles around slightly. “Sir can… c-can you please touch me?”

“I am touching you, doll.”

“No, not— not like that—” The older’s voice dies down to a faint whisper. Fingers just skirt along the head of Yukhei’s dick. God, Mark is such a fucking tease. “Please t-touch my… my c-cock, sir.”

“What did he say?” Taeyong’s voice is loud, almost like a thunderclap. Someone snorts. 

“They want to hear what you said, baby,” The younger murmurs, hands gliding up his boyfriend’s abs then back down. “C’mon. Color.”

“Green,” Yukhei chews on his lip. He takes a deep breath, to try and stabilize his voice, but it just comes out as a breathy whine, “Sir can— please, can y-you touch my... cock?”

“Such good manners,” Taeyong croons, but there’s another whimper. It’s not Lucas. “What is it, Doie? You want me to touch you, too?”

There’s some snickering, but the blunett doesn’t care. Not when Mark finally strokes his cock properly. He moans, slouching over; he clenches his fists, and his minute trembling makes the chain jingle merrily. 

“Barely even started but you’re already shaking, Xuxi.” Mark’s voice rides on a teasing tone. The taller just grips his hand, trying to make him go faster. 

“Oops— we got a desperate baby in our hands,” Ten laughs, but then he purrs. “Aw, you too, honey? Watching Xuxi and Doie got you turned on?”

There’s a sound of slurping, and Lucas thinks he hears Johnny mewl. The air is heavy with the scent of sex, with crackling embers that heat up Yukhei’s skin. It leaves him feeling all tingly, the ribbons of pleasure leaves him wanting more; he’s gluttonous, but he would never break the rules. He’s a good boy, after all. 

“M-Master,” The blunett gasps, feeling slick precome coat his cock. His lover hums, but doesn’t stop. “I— I’m gonna… I’m close. I-I might co—”

“No, you won’t,” Mark’s voice is candy-coated. “What’s our third rule?”

“Don’t cuh-come without… without sir’s p-permission,” Yukhei hiccups. He keens, his hands now trying to stop the younger’s. His gasps increase in pitch, and his knees end up giving out on him. “Sir, I-I can’t… I cuh-can’t hold it. Master, please I—”

He can’t stop his jaw from dropping, the shudders that grab a hold of him and make his body tremble. He’s so close. He’s teetering on the edge and shit, Mark won’t purposely make him break a rule, would he? Lucas can never seem to get a read on his lover every time they do a scene; the Canadian always brings something new to the table. 

Thank god, then, that Mark is only sadistic and not downright cruel. At the last possible second, he lets go. He chuckles when Yukhei chokes on a cry, slumping over and panting. His clean hand plays with the blue locks nonchalantly. 

Mark then laughs, coaxing his boyfriend onto all fours. “You can’t see them now, Xuxi, but do you know what you did? You got our friends all riled up. They loved watching you shake like a bitch in heat. Did you know that you were trembling so hard even though I was only jerking you off? That’s pathetic, doll.”

“S-sorry,” Yukhei doesn’t know what sound to focus on. There’s a throaty groan there, and some high-pitched fussing here. The rustle of clothes is constant, and so is the squeaking of the couch. “It just— s-sir made me feel suh-so good. Love sir’s h-hands on m-me.”

Mark is about to say something, but luckily the older is quick to add on; he had learned his lesson from their previous sessions. “Love s-sir’s cock. I luh-love it so m-much.” 

“Aw, you do?” The shorter’s voice makes Ten and Taeyong giggle. Lucas feels someone loom over him; he knows, because he can feel warmth and bare skin pressing up against him. “Little fuckdoll can only be satisfied with master’s cock.”

His fingers tease along Yukhei’s spine, drifting down to his ass. He twists the butt plug nestled in it just a bit, savoring the choked cry he gets in return. “Xuxi likes being a cocksleeve for me, likes being split open and fucked dizzy. Is that right?"

“Yes,” Lucas breathes out, arching his back. “Yes, m-master. Love it s-so much.”

Johnny cuts in with a whine, and Ten groans, “Well, maybe if you show how much you love your god, then maybe god will ride you. What do you think, honey?”

“I didn’t know your title was ‘god’,” Mark chuckles, thrusting the toy out of the blunette slowly. In and out, in and out. A little too slow for Yukhei’s liking, but he doesn’t complain; he’s a good boy, and if he makes a fuss about it, he knows that his lover would stop completely. And _that_ would be worse. 

“We all have our little secrets,” Ten titters, inhaling sharply right afterwards. “Yeah, angel, like that. Use y-your tongue like that.”

“Hmm, maybe next time I’ll eat you out,” The brunett leans close to whisper in his lover’s ear. His hand speeds up, and Lucas’ moans hide Mark’s intentions. “Too bad you can’t see angel eating his god out, but they look so good, baby. Maybe I can get you to come on my tongue alone. What do you think, doll?”

“W-whatever sir wants—” A wave of nostalgia, obscene as it is, sweeps over Yukhei. Mark hums, speeding up his hand as a reward. The Chinese man keens into his bound hands. “I w-want whatever sir wuh-wants.”

“Good boy,” The Canadian’s voice glows with pride, and _finally_ he fucks the taller with the toy in the way he likes it. Deep and fast and _god_ , the sensations are multiplied by a thousand. It’s not sparks anymore— the man’s body has become a hotwire. “Such a good slut for me.”

“A-alpha!” Doyoung moans, but something that vaguely sounds like slapping of skin has him biting on his words. “Ah, owner, I—”

“Bunnies don’t talk,” Taeyong drawls, and it makes the Thai giggle. Mark, in particular, hums in approval. His hand never stops driving in the plug and out, and his free one plays with Yukhei’s hair.

“Master,” Yukhei gasps. His legs shake. “Master, w-want you inside.”

“Mmmh?” The blunett feels teeth nibble on his ear, and he flinches. It was so sudden, and having his sight taken away makes his touch sensitive in turn. Mark pulls the plug out completely, watching the other’s hole flutter around nothing, before shoving it back in. Lucas chokes on a sob. 

“Puh-Please fuck me, master. I wan—” Yukhei can’t control the volume of his voice, being surrounded by the sounds of filth and the heat blanket of it making his stomach bubble. Doyoung’s mewl joins, but the younger man doesn’t pay attention to it. “I-I want y-your cock inside.”

“Maybe if you beg…” Taeyong laughs at that, but vague gulping sounds have him hissing. Mark removes the plug, and Lucas knows that it’s staying out; he felt the bed bounce a bit with a plopping sound, and he’s sure it must be the toy. Yukhei pulls at his hair, trying hard to not lean into the Canadian’s touch, even if the shorter’s hands knead his asscheeks. “Maybe if you beg, then I’ll consider it.”

And Lucas wants to drag it out a little more. He wants his boyfriend to break him into pieces before he even _thinks_ about begging, but Doyoung’s wails and Ten’s moans blend together in a symphony that makes him eager to join. Johnny’s grunts and constant, entranced ‘god’s make him shiver as Taeyong’s growls make the Chinese man loll his head. He can’t see but he can _hear_ , and all he hears is the sound of sin; sin that everyone but him is indulging in. He knows Mark is expecting him to play hard to get, to play that little game of cat and mouse, but he can’t _wait_.

So, to the younger’s surprise, Yukhei gives in. 

“Please fuck m-me, sir. Need your… y-your cock in m-me so b-bad—” The taller hangs his head, gritting his teeth as his hands crumple the sheets under him. He feels so humiliated, begging in front of their friends, and Ten’s snickering doesn't help. But Lucas knows what he wants. He clasps his hands together through the linen covers, intertwines his fingers into a salacious prayer. “Master, I don’t c— puh-please use me, please I need— to be filled u-up by you. I just—”

His pleading ends with him biting onto pieces of cloth, muffling his whimper when Mark enters him in one, smooth go. _God_ , it’s way fucking better than any toy.

“Aw, thank you, doll. I really fill you up better than that stupid plug?” Lucas jumps. Shit. Did he really say that out loud? No matter— Mark is smiling gleamly from it, the older can tell. In the way he rubs patterns into tan skin and how he gyrates his hips ever so slowly. “I asked you a question, Xuxi. Color.”

“Green, gree— oh fuck,” The blunette tries to hide his whimper with his hands, but the shorter just smacks them away. His lover is going harder now, deep but still slow. “Y-yes, sir. Luh-love your cock, better t-than toys—”

“The fuckdoll’s drooling,” Lucas can hear the smirk in Taeyong’s voice, strained as it is. Doyoung’s sounds are muffled; did his boyfriend use a shirt as a gag? The Korean then snarls, an obvious threat. “Oi, Doie. Stop clenching so much like a fucking bunny in heat. I fuck you how I want to. Now if you want me to go hard...”

Even though whatever Taeyong stuffed the younger’s mouth with, it doesn’t seem to be effective. Doyoung’s moans are as melodic as the lyrics from songs he passionately belts out from time to time. Johnny joins in, wanting to please, too. He’s a good angel; he doesn’t play around like Lucas— the blonde is so enamoured.

“God. I w— god, can I t-touch?” The American whines amidst the creak of the sofa springs. “I’ve b-been so good. I want to t-touch god. P-please.”

“You can only hold my hips,” Ten mutters, then lets out a thick groan, no doubt to rile Johnny up even more. “ _Yes_ baby, you’re fucking me s-so good.”

“Sir,” Yukhei pants. “P-please fuck me. Rough and f-fast, I don’t c-care. I just—” He looks back and even though he’s blindfolded, he knows his pouting face is just as potent. “Fuck Xuxi like you m-mean it?”

He regrets it, just a teeny tiny bit, when the bed moves from the force and he loses his voice because… well, fuck. Lucas knows his boyfriend can be rough— he witnesses it firsthand during their scenes, after all.

He just didn’t expect that Mark can be _brutal_.

“Aw, Xuxi can’t speak,” Taeyong’s voice is deep, and Yukhei recognizes that tone; it’s the same kind when the brunett talks dirty to him as he fucks him stupid. That same intonation that mixes English and Korean together into risqué worship. “Careful, Markie. He might end up like some brainless slut that can’t live without cock.”

“What do you say to that, Xuxi?” And Yukhei wants to speak but he _can’t_. All he knows is Mark and how good he’s fucking him, how the mattress groans under the the Canadian’s effort. He tries to raise a hand back, to somehow get Mark to slow down, but the cuffs that wrap around his wrists prevent him from doing so and strain against each other. His hands then try to tug at whatever bedsheets are there instead, not knowing what else to do except take it. A hand grabs his chin and forces his head to the side; Lucas can’t help but drop his mouth open, especially when the younger grinds his hips like _that_. His mind is turning into mush. “Answer.”

And the blunett does, although in Chinese. The phrase tumbles out of him quickly, aimlessly. It’s the only thing that’s constant, even though his body moves in different ways to somehow accommodate Mark’s size and his powerful thrusts. Ten laughs around his moans. The Canadian’s voice is strained, trying to keep itself together, “What? What did he say?”

“He’s just repeating about how g-good his master’s cock is,” Lucas moans, squeaky and sharp, when the shorter hits his prostate. Mark pulls him back by the collar, and Yukhei can’t do much except let his hands grope at the air as choked groans are punched out of him. “I-I think you broke him— _yeah_ , angel. You’re so fuh-fucking good.”

“Gonna come, doll?” The Chinese man nods frantically, keeps nodding even when his lover laughs mockingly at him. “But you know the rules, right? No coming without permission.”

“Yes, yuh-yes. No c—” Lucas chokes. Heat creeps up his stomach to spread across the expanse of his skin, fast like an addictive toxin. Doyoung's moans get louder, if that's even possible, and more broken. “N-no coming with...without p-permission.”

Doyoung cuts in with a _scream_ , a wail managing to pass through his makeshift gag. Yukhei whimpers, hands opening and closing with the need to grab something. Anything to somehow ground himself, to not break, but he can’t do that with his boyfriend holding him up by the neck. The collar both burns and nips, both a scorching and cooling reminder. Stimulating and comforting.

Yes, Yukhei is owned, but he’s owned by Mark _only_. 

“Shit, angel. I’m gonna… going to come. Are you gonna come f-for your god?” Johnny squeals at the question and it’s so unlike him, so small compared to his giant stature. It reminds Lucas that oh _fuck_ he’s like that, too; he’s the guy that walks around so confidently, yet he’s the one on his hands and knees begging to come. He’s the one that’s begging for dick, and to be taken apart.

“M-master, I— close. I’m c-close.” The blunette shakes his head and pulls at his hair like that would do something to stave off the wave of lavalike ardor, as the chain on his cuffs chink cheerily. A hand snakes around his neck and tugs at the ring looped around it. 

“You come when I tell you to,” There’s a sound of the door being opened and closed, but Yukhei doesn’t care. He just mumbles out multiple ‘yes’es in four different languages. “And I say you don’t get to come yet.” 

“Ughn...” Is the intelligent response that the Chinese man can come up with. He feels Mark’s dick pulsing, dragging along as he attacks his prostate all over again. “Suh-sir, please please plea—”

“Not yet,” The younger hisses right into his lover’s ear, movements becoming more hurried and desperate. “No coming yet, Xuxi.”

“Close, close—!” The blunett blubbers, letting his voice catch on a sniffle. Hot tears cascade down his cheeks as his stomach coils. “Please s-sir I— oh g-god please, been suh-so good, been a good b-boy. I need t-to… to… I—”

“Yeah? My good little fuckdoll wants to come?” Mark wraps a hand around his lover’s dick once more, and he takes delight in the sharp breath Yukhei takes. He’s jerking the taller messily and fucking him with no real rhythm; he’s surprised that the Chinese man is still able to hold on. Perhaps he trained him well. “Baby’s gonna come all over master’s hand and make a mess?”

“Yes, oh g-god, yes. I-I’ll do whatever s-sir wants,” Lucas slurs out, throwing his head back. He whines at the same time Ten moans out loud, and Mark bites a hickey onto golden skin. “Ah, I— whatever suh-sir wants—”

“Make a mess, doll. Come on. Make a big fucking mess all over my hand—” After that, it’s all English, but Lucas doesn’t need to hear anything more. He’s stunned, goes rigid in his boyfriend’s hold when the first drops of come drip out. Yukhei chokes mid-moan, and the rest of his load comes out with a filthy splurt. 

“ _Fuck—_ ” Mark chokes out before he’s coming too, stifling the rest of his groan by biting onto his lover’s shoulder. Lucas gasps, because he can feel the Canadian’s dick inside him kick maybe twice or thrice when ropes of warm semen fill him. It’s wet, slippery, dirty. Perfect. 

The both of them ride out their orgasms, and it's that Mark comes back down to Earth first. He lets his boyfriend collapse onto the mattress, who's still trembling slightly.

“Babe,” The shorter’s voice has melted back to one filled with concern, and he gently pulls out and maneuvers Yukhei so that he can lay on his back comfortably. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel... fucking amazing,” Lucas giggles, still high from the feeling. “Thank you.”

“Close your eyes, babe. Open them when you think your eyes can adjust to the light,” Mark murmurs, raising his boyfriend’s head so he can remove the blindfold and the collar, then raises Yukhei's arms so that he can remove the leather cuffs. They’re gone in a flash, with a clink of metal trailing behind. The brunett's fingers gently massage the Chinese man’s wrists. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” Lucas says. Behind his eyelids, the whiteness is faint. “Did you dim the lights, Markie?”

“Mhm. I know your eyes would be sensitive since you were blindfolded for a while, maybe not much light would help you adjust.”

To test it out, the blunett tentatively opens one eye. A lone lamp shines in the room, and Lucas can see Mark clearly; the latter is naked, brown hair a total mess and face slightly red from exertion. The bigger man turns his head and thinks he can make out two figures, but his sight is still a little blurry. “Who...?”

“Johnny and Ten,” Yukhei has to blink a few times before he actually sees them. The Thai is currently straddling his boyfriend’s lap, back facing the other couple, limp and slumped over the taller. They’re both naked, sweaty, and the blonde hair that’s usually neatly combed around Johnny’s face is now all over the place. Clothes are strewn all over the floor. “Doyoung and Taeyong aren’t here.”

“Where’d they go?”

“Bathroom. To get cleaned up,” Ten mutters, hugging Johnny close. The shorter man hums, hand stroking the American’s neck. “Mark, can we use your bathroom, too? After Taeyong and Doyoung, of course.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” 

The Canadian’s hands drag along his lover’s nape, whispering praises, “You did so well, babe. You were so good, I’m so proud.”

“Markie,” Lucas whispers out, and he surges forward for a kiss. They lazily make out, lips slotting together like puzzle pieces. When they part, the blunett groans. “We have to clean the couch. Again.”

“Hey, can you blame us? You guys were hot as fuck,” Ten whines, giggles following him like a ghost.

Mark ignores that in favor of asking something else all the while his fingers are carding through blue hair, “Are you guys okay? How about Taeyong and Doyoung hyungs?”

“We’re good. Johnny likes cuddling after a scene, so we’re doing that now,” The blonde purrs in agreement, nuzzling against his boyfriend. “I think Taeyong and Doyoung are also cuddling in your shower as we speak. They’ve always been touchy like that.”

“They’re going to take a long while, I know,” The youngest groans, leaning on one of his hands as his other one glides across tan skin. It skims across the occasional hickey, past sweaty skin. They can’t really cuddle, mostly because Yukhei likes to keep the come inside and if they move, then it’d leak out. So Mark opted to just let his fingers coast along his boyfriend’s body. “How’s this?”

“Absolutely perfect,” Lucas smiles, dopey, and asks for another kiss. The younger gives in, a grin of his own spread across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. this is finally done. i'm so sorry if this was so bad i just— NSJAFDGDGBJD i needed this for my soul. i apologize
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... surprise? 
> 
> I plan to add the actual tags pertaining to their dynamic as soon as a good number of people have read this. Until then, what did you think? Did you like that 'plot twist'? Was it misleading (in a good way or otherwise)? Was it even a plot twist to you, and did you expect it from the moment the BDSM gear was found? Let me know in the comments below! Or, you can scream at me on twitter @starsnatched


End file.
